The Checklist
by sesshomarusama33
Summary: **For see03's Superior Sense of Smell Challenge!** To the taiyoukai of the Western Lands, a mate befitting him was required to be perfect in all ways. He mentally checks his list, only to find that the best candidate is the young miko of their group, even if she IS a human. What's a youkai to do!
1. Chapter 1

Done for see03's "Superior Sense of Smell Challenge!" Thanks for inviting me! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

"I told ya you'd regret inviting him, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing a clawed finger at his older brother, who sat at the base of a tall tree with a smug look on his face. "He's a bastard!"

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Kagome yelled, clenching her fists as she tried to control her boiling blood. She glared in the direction of the demon, who smirked in her general direction. Kagome felt her eye twitch as she ran towards him. Sango jumped in front of her friend, attempting to hold her back before she killed herself.

"Kagome-chan, you must calm yourself!" Sango pleaded, holding her friend back. Kagome snarled at her, reaching her hands over Sango's shoulders and clenching her fingers.

"Let me at him, Sango! I want to rip that hair out of his pretty little head!" Kagome growled, glinting mischievously as she imagined squishing his hand between her thumb and index finger.

"Kagome-chan... Perhaps we should take a bath? I saw a spring nearby... The hot water might calm your nerves." Sango suggested, noticing that her friend was drooling with rage.

"Feh, it's gonna take a lot more than hot water to cool those nerves!" Inuyasha snorted, putting his hands in his sleeves as he sat cross-legged on the ground, a far ways away from the tachi.

"Just what did Sesshomaru-sama say to Kagome-sama to make her so upset?" Asked Miroku, who had been standing on the side-lines for a little while now.

"Sesshomaru-sama put that human wench in her place, didn't you, Sesshomaru-sama?!" Jaken huffed, his icky chest puffing with pride. A stone flew from the sky and landed on his head, effectively knocking him out cold.

"Stupid kappa..." Kagome muttered, calming down quite a bit as Sango released her. She continued to glare at the taiyoukai as she sat down, before closing her eyes and lifting her nose at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama didn't say anything to Kagome-sama. That's why Kagome-sama is so mad!" Rin smiled, giggling softly as she danced around Sesshomaru. "Please don't be mad at Sesshomaru-sama! That is how Sesshomaru-sama is!"

"Pfft. That's not why I'm mad! He called me stupid!" She yelled, hair flying in disarry as she felt her anger rise once more. "I am not stupid! I have a High School Diploma!"

"Hn. This Sesshomaru does not recall such a document. Clearly, you have made it up." The Taiyoukai run a clawed hand through silken strands, smirking as he looked over his shoulder to see the miko fuming with rage.

"Just because you don't know what it is doesn't mean it doesn't exist! I worked hard to get that diploma! I studied every subject and passed each one!" Kagome yelled, determined to get appreciation for all the hard work she had put into graduation.

"Hn, if you are so educated... Prove it." Sesshomaru stated, flicking his hair once more. Kagome's brow twitched before she screamed, pulling her hair out.

"Fine! Just what do I have to do to earn your good graces, Sesshomaru-sama?" She ground out through clenched teeth, fisting her hands in her skirt as she watched the expressionless youkai grin in delight.

He gave her a list of questions, varying in all subjects - Math, Science, Writing, Geography, and History.

She snatched the list from him, taking out some odd sort of writing utensil from her bag and stalked to another tree, using one of her strange devices to write on as she worked on his list.

He watched with curiosity as she scribbled on the paper, eyes completely focused as she worked through it. She definitely was devoted to this test. He leaned his head on his hand, which was resting on his knee.

'I'm curious as to how the miko will fare.' He thought to himself.

She jumped to her feet and clenched the paper in her hands, fist pumping the air as she raised her leg, standing on a log as she cheered to the sky.

"I'm finished! Take that, Sesshomaru-sama!" She grinned, being sarcastic with his honorific.

"Hn. Your cheers have not yet been earned, miko." He spoke, reaching his hand towards her, waiting for her test. She thrust it into his hands and grinned, plopping next to him while his eyes searched the paper.

'She uses a strange form of math... yet the answers are correct. Everything is correct...' he frowned, until he saw the geography portion of her test. He grinned, handing her back the test.

"You are wrong on one subject. You fail." He grinned, throwing the paper at her. She stood up and pointed her finger in his face, cackling loudly at him.

"You're damn right I passed! I told you I- W-WHAT?!" She yelled, grabbing the paper as it was thrown to her and looked at her test, making sure that all her answers were right.

"The United States does not exist. Do you take This Sesshomaru for a fool, miko?" He asked, flicking silver tendrils over his shoulder.

"Baka! America was founded in 1776 when the Declaration of Independence was made! Thirteen colonies decided to join together and separated from the British Empire! You don't know that because it HAPPENS IN THE FUTURE!" Kagome screeched, throwing the paper back at him and storming off in direction of the village, steam pouring from her ears.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha followed, taking the children with them, leaving the taiyoukai to an unconscious kappa and his thoughts.

He chuckled, looking at the paper in his hands before watching the miko walk away, cursing his name several times.

He mentally checked the list he had made earlier that same day.

'Demon? No. Intelligence? Check.'

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't' forget to go read see03's story, and to visit this challenge! ^^

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

He had been lost in thought throughout the entire day, thinking of ways to locate a demoness that would pass his assessments. He could through a banquet and invite the demoness' from the other lands - that would be simple enough.

But oh, how he hated throwing banquets.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was going to be harder than what he had originally thought it would be. Thoughts of the miko interrupted his mind once more as his beast tried desperately to convince him that her humanity was of no consequence.

He looked over to the girl, who was sitting near the demon slayer and tending the the small kitsune, and frowned. She was definitely pretty, but she did not dress nearly elegant enough for the high social standing that would be expected of her.

'The Lady of the West must breathe as royalty - her very being must exuberate elegance,' he had thought to himself, dismissing the thought of the miko every being elegant.

"Inuyasha! Look what you did!" The same woman he had been previously thinking of shouted, shouting the subjugation command at his poor half-brother, who now laid in the Earth - buried under 2 feet of rubble.

He looked to the miko, curious as to why she had made such a ruckus as she had seemed alright moments ago, only to spot a yellow stain on her white shirt that was beginning to spread.

"I have no other clothes to wear! There's no way I can get back to the well... Sango, do you have something I can wear until I get home?" She pleaded to her friend, trying to cover her now see through shirt, kicking the lecherous monk in the face as he attempted to get a closer peek.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan, but all I have is what I'm wearing now." She gestured to the pink and green yukata she was wearing, frowning as she did.

"Hey Kagome, there's a castle just over that hill... maybe we could get Miroku to perform his scam exorcism and ask for a yukata in return!" Piped Shippou, who had left temporarily as the half-demon had interrupted their grooming session.

"That's a great idea, Shippou!" Sango cheered, agreeing full-heartedly with the kitsune's plan.

"I'll have you know that I have never performed a scam exorcism in my life! All of those people were in real peril!" The monk scrambled to his feet, defending his honor as he did.

"Feh, we'd better be heading off, then!" Inuyasha grumbled, finally uncovering himself from the rubble as he brushed off a few pebbles still laying on his shoulders. He looked over to his half-brother, who had been quiet this entire conversation.

"Are you coming with us, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, gathering her things as she hoisted her yellow bag onto her shoulders, grunting loudly at the weight.

"Are you nuts? They'd flip out on him! He's a demon, Kagome! They're not exactly friendly with demons!"

"Well what about Shippou then, and yourself? You're both demons!"

"This Sesshomaru feels no need to attend, so it is pointless to include me in such frivolous activity." He said calmly, flicking his hair behind his head as he did so.

"Would you let Rin come with us? It would do her well to come indoors for a while." Kagome asked, thinking of the little girl.

"Rin, do you wish to go?" Sesshomaru asked the little girl, who jumped at the opportunity to play with Shippou and be around Kagome.

"Oh yes, Sesshoomaru-sama! Rin would like that, very much!" She giggled, following the group as she waved her farewell.

"We'll be back soon!" Kagome promised, waving to the taiyoukai and his retainer.

"Good evening, my lord. I was happening to cross by your castle when i noticed a very ominous aura collecting above your home. Would you mind if I came to look for demonic presence?" Miroku started, bowing to the Lord of the castle with practiced ease.

"Oh, my! I thought something was a bit off... oh yes, do come in dear monk!" The Lord ushered, waving his hands towards the group, inviting them in with haste. "Please hurry! The sooner this is over, the better!"

"Thank you, my lord. I must thank you for your hospitality - you have a wonderful home."

"You must be awfully hungry - why, look at that girl! She is but skin and bone!" He gestured to Kagome, who blanched at the mans description of her. The lord himself was very fat, and from what she had seen of the servants, they weren't in the best shape themselves.

"Well yes, my lord, it has been some time since we have last eaten." The monk replied, not daring to look at Kagome after the lords insult.

"We come, come! I will have my cooks prepare food for you at once! If you are to rid my castle of evil, best to do it on a full stomach! The fuller the better, I always say!" At this he gave a hearty laugh, slapping the monk on the back.

Feeling quite awkward, Miroku laughed with the lord, scratching the back of his head slightly as he did. The Lord summoned his servants, explaining to the their situation and exactly what they were to prepare for their guests.

"Have my wife join us, as well. She must be present for this!" He exclaimed, before looking back to the monk. "Come - I shall take you and your friends to our entertainment room!"

They followed the bulbous man, looking around the castle as they were led. When they arrived to their destination, they found a woman who was almost the same size of the lord, if not a bit smaller, sitting carefully. She was dressed in beautiful robes and had a very intricate hairstyle.

She looked to Kagome for a good long while, before parting her beautifully painted lips.

"Girl, why do you wear such clothing? It's absolutely dreadful!" The lady of the castle exclaimed, holding her sleeve to her nose as if to make her point.

"I don't have anything else to wear." Kagome replied sheepishly, sitting down as graceful as she could in her short skirt. She felt awkward in her dirty clothes, trying to cover herself the best she could.

"I will not have this. Come," She stood, extending her arm towards the miko, who stared at her with curious eyes. The lady sighed, her other hand reaching into her kimono and pulled out a beautiful fan, opening it with the flick of her wrist and covering her face with it.

Kagome looked at her hand before standing up slowly, putting her hand into the ladies and following her as she led her down a hall and into one of the many rooms of the castle.

"No, no. Those tattered things are hardly becoming of you, my dear. Before this night is over, I shall have you dressed for royalty!" The lady clapped in delight, shutting the shoji screen door and urging the young woman near a wardrobe while opening it, revealing a large selection of beautiful kimono.

"They're beautiful!" Kagome cried, jumping to her feet as she peered into the wardrobe, only to have her hands slapped by the fan the lady had been waving only a moment ago.

"Hush, child! You apparently have no good tastes, given your current state of dress... and so I shall pick out your attire! Now, remove those tattered things and come here!" She ordered, reaching into the closet to pull out multiple articles of clothing.

Kagome did as the woman said, letting her skirt and stained shirt fall the the ground, standing in nothing but her bra and underwear. The lady turned to her, a bit curious as to the clothes covering her womanly attributes, but said nothing as she slipped multiple layers onto the poor girl. Kagome, who resigned to the ladies game of dress up, began to notice just what exactly she had been putting her in.

"You're dressing me in a Junihitoe?! This is way too formal, and I'm not even a lady!" Kagome argued, blushing as the woman continued to dress her in the elegant clothing meant for a woman of court, trying to convince her to stop at once.

"Oh be quiet, girl! This is merely for fun. It's been so long since I've had another woman to dress with - won't you grant this ladies request?" The woman sighed, finishing off the outfit with a the white Mo.

Kagome said nothing, and allowed the woman to proceed with putting her hair into a most elaborate style, decorating her raven tresses with a beautiful hair piece twisted into her hair.

"There! Now you are fit for company!" The lady exclaimed, handing the girl a small mirror so that she could look at her face. Kagome gasped at the image of a beautiful woman starting back at her, only to realize it was herself.

"I never thought I could look like this... thank you!" She cried, hugging the woman she had just met with happiness. The woman, albeit shocked, smiled at the girl patting her back with the fan before slapping her hand with it.

"Enough! Now, we must return to my dear husband and your friends. Oh, to think of what they'll say when they see you!" She smiled, opening the shoji screen door and leading her back to the entertainment room, where the others laughed with the lord of the castle, drinking sake as jokes were exchanged.

"...and so I say to the man, "Sir, did you know you had a-"

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha cut off the lord, jumping to his feet as he noticed his female companion's state of dress, very shocked to see her so beautifully dressed.

"Kagome-sama, you look magnificent!" Miroku beamed, falling to his knees before the two women. Sango's eyes had widened, and Rin and Shippou giggled in delight.

"Oh, doesn't Kagome look beautiful, Sesshomaru-sama?!" Rin asked, pulling the sleeve of the now present taiyoukai as she gestured to the miko in front of them.

"Sesshomaru?! What are you doing here?!" Kagome's face turned several shades red, feeling stupid for not noticing his presence sooner.

"Well, Kagome-sama," Miroku started, facing the woman as he straightened himself, "Rin began to express depression from the loss of Sesshomaru-sama's presence, and so-"

"When I found out that the Lord of the Western Lands was here, and was not taking advantage of this heat and food, I had invited him with all of my hospitality!" The lord cut in, bowing his head to the taiyoukai, who sat in the corner of the room, a cup of sake in his hands as he stared at the miko with wide eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, noticing he was staring at her, and blushed even deeper at those honey golden eyes that seemed glued to her body.

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama? Has my wife met the requirements of a lady of court?" The lord asked, praying that his wife's knowledge of clothing would somehow impress the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru had no idea to say - he was too shocked at how beautiful Kagome was in such a formal outfit. The lady had done her job well - and had even managed to paint her face beautifully and artfully arrange her hair into such an elaborate knot.

She had definitely exceeded the point of pretty, and had well passed the point of beautiful. She definitely looked like a lady of high court, indeed.

"It is... acceptable." He said after a pregnant pause, bringing the cup of sake to his lips, drinking carefully as his eyes softened, closing as he was left to his thoughts.

'She is not a demon... but beautiful...' he opened his eyes, taking in her flushed form as she laughed at something the kitsune said, raising her hand to her painted lips as her blue eyes shimmered brightly.

'...check.'

* * *

Yay! I thought I would make this a long


	3. Chapter 3

"Great job, Kagome! You're getting a lot better with your bow!" Sango complimented, admiring the priestess' almost perfect aim as they walked together to collect their practice arrows.

"Hear that, Inuyasha?" Kagome grinned, collecting the arrows that had made it through her practice dummy. Inuyasha, who was sitting in a tree above the group, huffed, turning his head away from the group.

"Feh! You didn't even make the bulls eye!" He argued, sticking his nose in the air.

"Inuyasha! You jerk!" Kagome yelled, clenching her fists together as she glared at the half-demon.

"That's not true, Inuyasha! Kagome has gotten much stronger since I've known her! I bet she could even take you in a fight!" Shippo cheered, defending the young priestess.

Inuyasha jumped down from his place in the tree, walking towards the kitsune with a malicious grin.

"Oh, so you think that Kagome could beat me, do ya?" He grinned, picking up the kitsune by his furry orange tail. Shippo cried as he was lifted into the air and waved his arms to Kagome, who was glaring at Inuyasha.

"Waah! Kagome, tell Inubaka to put me down!" Shippou wailed, crying as he tried to free himself from the half-demon's grasp.

"Inuyasha, let go of him already!" Kagome argued, running over to the two and grabbing one of Inuyasha's ears and yanking it.

"Ow! Let go of me!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to fight off the girl who had latched herself onto his back.

Sango and Miroku watched with horror as Kagome tried to rip the half-demon's ears off, while Inuyasha tried to rip off the kitsune's tail.

"Lady Kagome! While I know you are frustrated, ripping out Inuyasha's ears will not help this situation. Why don't we all just calm down a bit, hm?" Miroku tried to reason, walking towards the trio.

"Hn. Too weak to shake the human girl, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru cut in, approaching the group while Rin and Jaken, who was leading Ah-Un, followed from behind.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, dropping the kitsune as he reached towards his belt, grabbing the hilt of Tetsuiga.

"Wah!" Shippo cried as he hit the hard ground. Kagome pulled Inuyasha's ears harder before jumping off, running over to the little boy.

"Inuyasha, be more considerate!" Kagome scolded, holding the kitsune to her chest. Shippo was relieved to be out of Inuyasha's hands and into Kagome's, crawling up to snuggle her under her chin.

"Feh! The little brat should watch his mouth, then!" Inuyasha yelled, turning to face Kagome. He scowled, before turning away from them and looking back to his brother.

"What the hell do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled, never taking his hand off of the hilt of his sword.

"You shouldn't worry about things that don't concern you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru responded, walking past the half demon. He stopped a few inches in front of Kagome, who looked up to him in confusion.

"You need… me?" She asked, curious as to why someone like Sesshomaru would ever ask her for anything.

"Foolish human! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need anything from such a lowly human as you!" Jaken squawked, glaring to the priestess. She looked to him and narrowed her eyes, huffing silently.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" She asked, her grip on the little demon in her arms tightening.

"This Sesshomaru demands you tell him of details from your era." He demanded, his golden eyes softening as he spoke.

"Hey, I'm not just some sort of prophet! I can't just tell you about things from my time, and even if I did, you can't just demand them from me! How rude of a guy can you be?"

"Uh, Kagome? Sesshomaru would easily kill you and without second thought! Even I know not to challenge him!" Shippo whispered, trying to convince Kagome not to provoke the demon.

"So? That doesn't give the guy the right to be a jerk! I'll tell you what, Sesshomaru. If you can beat me in a dual, I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Kagome bet, her gaze moving from the little kitsune the taiyoukai.

"You would do well to listen to the Kitsune, girl. You hold no power compared to This Sesshomaru." He grinned, his golden eyes gleaming as triumph set in the air.

"Hey! If I wanted to, I could easily beat you! Bring it!" Kagome yelled, putting the Kitsune on the ground before backing up her statement, walking towards the demon.

"Hn. You are foolish," He spat, sprinting towards the girl. In a flash he was holding her neck in his hand, lifting her up into the ground.

"Coward…" Kagome breathed, her hands reaching at his arm, grabbing it effectively.

"Sesshomaru! You let her go!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards his brother.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked over to the half-demon, who stopped mid jump to glance at her curiosly.

"Sit."

He crashed into the Earth, cursing the whole way down.

"This one admires your honor, girl. It's a shame you'll have to die." He chuckled, his claws turning green as his poison leaked through him.

'Once I manage to destroy her… she will no longer manage to penetrate this one's thoughts… This is the only way.' He thought, gazing at the girl as he held her life in his hands.

His eyes softened as he saw the light leave her eyes. His chest felt like it was on fire, and his heart tightened in his chest.

His eyes widened as he felt a tingling sensation tickle his skin. Paying more attention to the girl, he watched as she lifted her head. Her eyes, which only moments ago looked as though the life had been drained from them, were now as blue as ever, lined with a bright pink.

'Impossible…' he thought, unable to move as she tightened her grip on his arm, smiling as she did so. He tilted his head slightly, before gasping as the very spot where she had been grabbing him now felt as if he had mounted it on a spit and was roasting it on an open fire.

He dropped her and jumped back, looking to his arm in disbelief. She fell to the ground with a hard thud, groaning loudly.

Sesshomaru glanced to the girl, who was laughing on the ground. Where had she received such power? Surely this couldn't be the same girl from his father's tomb?

"Looks like I win, Sesshomaru. Now you owe me." She laughed, dropping her head as she fell unconscious.

Sesshomaru said nothing, too lost in thought to even comment.

'She has been training since her arrival… This one was wrong in saying she was weak… She has improved in strength…'

His eyes shifted and were now focused on her body, which was now surrounded by her friends.

He sighed before walking away, trusting his companions to follow.

'…check.'


	4. Chapter 4

It's a little late, but here it is!

This is for see03's "Superior Sense of Smell" Challenge!

Prompt: Caring

"Sesshomaru-sama is awfully quiet today…" Came the voice of Sango, staring at the back of the taiyoukai as he lead the group to Kaede's village.

"As if he's ever talkative." Inuyasha replied, folding his arms behind his head as he smirked, glaring to his brother. "The bastards still pissed that Kagome almost purified him. Serves him right!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled, sending the hanyou two feet into the dirt.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha grumbled, spitting out pebbles as he tried to raise himself from the ground.

"Don't be so rude to the poor guy! I tried apologizing," she responded, putting her hands on her hips and staring at the youkai before her.

"Sesshomaru-sama is not mad, Kagome!" Rin giggled, pulling on the older miko's skirt. Kagome turned her head towards the little girl, blinking curiously towards her.

"What do you mean? He hasn't even said a word." Kagome rambled, looking back and forth between Rin and Sesshomaru.

"If Sesshomaru-sama was mad at you, then he'd throw a rock at you!" Rin smiled, holding a hand to her lips as she whispered to the young woman, "He does it to Jaken-sama all the time."

"Oh, I gotcha." Kagome whispered back, glancing over to the kappa, who was obediently following his Lord.

"So, what do I do know?" Kagome asked, wondering what she might could say to him to make him forgive her for nearly purifying him.

"I always give him flowers. You could try that!" Rin smiled, pointing to a small field of flowers not too far from their location. Kagome paled, groaning softly at the little girl.

"Rin, it would mean something different if I picked Sesshomaru flowers, than if you picked them for him." Kagome tried to explain, feeling her cheeks start to blush from the idea of bringing the taiyoukai flowers.

"I don't understand… is it not a nice gesture to give flowers for someone you care about?" Rin asked, feeling a bit confused from Kagome's last statement.

"Well, it is a nice gesture… but it has two different meanings." Kagome tried, hoping that Rin might get the hint of what she was saying.

"You care about Sesshomaru-sama, so how would giving him flowers mean something different?" Rin responded, scratching the back of her head while glancing back and forth between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Why do you think I care about-"

"…because you're trying to apologize to him, and you keep staring at him. You're looking at him like my mommy did to my daddy!" Rin smiled, giggling softly at the funny expression that was passing through Kagome's face.

"…do what now?"

Just what was this little girl saying?!

"It's okay, I won't tell Sesshomaru-sama that you're in love with him… and I won't tell him that you're trying to pick flowers for him!" Rin winked, running towards Sesshomaru and falling in to step next to him.

Kagome felt her brow twitching at this point, as her arms shook at her sides.

'Why, that little… she knew all along?!'

The more Kagome thought about it, though, the more she came to realize that she might actually like the guy.

Looking back to the field, she blushed deeply.

Perhaps flowers weren't out of the question?

The sun started to set as the group decided to stop and rest for the night, making camp a little ways from the trail they were traveling.

Sesshomaru had not said a word since he and the miko had their little quarrel, but it was for a different reason than what the group was thinking.

He was halfway through his list, and she was passing every single requirement!

Well, aside from being a human, she was passing his checklist.

Though, he found a growing attraction the human miko as each day passed…

'That woman cannot be this one's mate. It is unacceptable.'

He had been sitting at a tree for the past twenty or so minutes, lost deep into thought, before the woman that had been plaguing his mind approached him with a flushed face.

"Sesshomaru," she spoke, trembling slighty as she kept her hands behind her back, "I wanted to apologize-"

"It is unnecessary." He replied, his deep voice causing the girl to jump slightly.

"Well, I felt really bad for what happened… and I just wanted to say it again." She glanced down to her feet as she held out a bouqet of flowers that she and Rin had picked.

Sesshomaru stared at the flowers, golden honey eyes carefully calculating what they meant.

'She is expressing… love? She… cares for this one?'

Going over the list in his mind, he mused on the fourth requirement, cursing silently as she had, once again, met another requirement.

'Damn.'


	5. Chapter 5

Done for see03's "Superior Sense of Smell" Challenge!

Prompt: Passion

He'd been eyeing her for weeks after her declaration of love.

He wasn't sure exactly how to proceed with this. Should he accept her? So far, the only thing keeping him from having relations was the fact that she was a human.

He'd been silently pondering the idea of having a human mate. She would age, and would eventually die. He would be alone, once again, and would suffer until the day he too would pass on.

He could revive her with Tenseiga… but he could only do so once. She would be with him for possibly a century, giving the life-span of average humans. He would live far longer than a hundred years, however.

Although…

…she wasn't an average human. In fact, she was a miko, and a very powerful one at that. Was it possible that he could extend her life, as well?

He mused on the idea for a moment, remembering when his father had been searching for a way for Izayoi to live. He had come close to an answer when she became pregnant… but the change in events forced him to wait until the baby was born, or it will kill them both.

'So… it is possible, then?' He questioned, glancing over to the miko with a curious expression. Was it really necessary for him to have a demoness? Would he bend the rules and mate a powerful miko?

She screeched loudly, breaking his though of concentration. His eyes focused to the cause of her distress, and saw that a boar youkai was running full speed towards her and the kitsune. Without hesitation, he jumped from his position and unleashed his poison whip, slashing at the youkai with ease. Just as he struck the boar, he felt a slight tingle of reiki coming from the girl as she attempted to create a barrier around herself and Shippou.

His body tingled slightly, but this was different than the last time… When they had been battling, she used her powers to strike towards him. This time… she was using her reiki to protect others. He didn't feel as if his being were on fire, but instead, felt slightly aroused as his youki swelled up inside of him, clashing against her own aura.

She gasped slightly, her eyes meeting his golden orbs. He couldn't help but look to her slightly parted lips, raising a slender brow towards her.

The sight was quite erotic to him, given the circumstances. He turned himself away from her, continuing his pace as if nothing had ever happened. She looked back to him, confused, but followed along with the rest of the group.

He said nothing for the rest of that day, too lost in thought to even focus on their random conversations. He was still unsure if he would even mate the girl, but he had agreed on one thing.

If she could make his body feel so pleasurable doing other acts, he would definitely find a way to lengthen her lifespan.

He grinned, chuckling softly as he took a clawed hand to his silver tresses, letting them caress the wind.

'Yet another requirement… passed.'

I didn't want to be too forward with this, since they're not all lovey-dovey, but I wanted to kind of move things forward. ^^

Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I didn't mean to take this long to finish this story! Well anyway, here is the last prompt and last chapter for this story!

This is for see03's "Superior Sense of Smell" challenge!

Prompt: Loyalty

Inuyasha growled as he watched the interaction between his half-brother and Kagome, his fists clenching tightly as his claws dug into his flesh.

He could smell the arousal from Sesshomaru. That was enough to piss him off. What he never expected, though, was the lustful gazes and the smell of Kagome's arousal filling the air.

Looking back and forth between the taiyoukai and the miko, it was easy to see that something was brewing between the two.

He felt a painful stab of jealousy, and a sharp pain of betrayal jabbing his heart. Looking to Kagome with painful eyes, he continued to follow behind the group… Silently waiting for one of them to make a move to the other.

'I need to do something before it's too late… Kagome, you better hold on!'

Kagome stared at the retreating form of Sesshomaru, watching as his hair slunk from side to side. Her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink at the though of his golden eyes staring into her own, as they had just hours ago when he saved her from the boar.

She could have easily killed the creature, while protecting her and Shippou. Watching as he jumped to her rescue, cliché as it was, made her heart swell with happiness. He knew of the powers she held, and knew she could have defeated the boar.

Had he been protecting her like this because of the flower gesture? Perhaps her feelings were one sided?

She stopped in her tracks as she saw the taiyoukai stop in front of her, without a word. He turned his head, locking his molten gaze with hers, before twisting his body to face her. Kagome felt her heart pump violently in her chest as he walked towards her, holding out a clawed hand.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned, glancing to his outstretched hand. His eyes begged her not to ask questions, and so she granted him his wish, taking his hand. He ascended into the air from his youki cloud, bringing her body closer to his as they lifted from the ground.

Inuyasha watched with hatred burning in his eyes, intending to follow the couple.

Sesshomaru had been silently debating in his mind the pro's and con's of mating Kagome. He had never met a demoness that he may find himself attracted to that had passed his requirements… Except for beauty.

This girl, though… this miko… She was divine, smart, caring, physically and intellectually attractive. He would not find another creature like her for centuries.

The scale in his mind tipped in favor of mating Kagome, and he found the idea not quite as unattractive as he first thought. He only needed to know one thing, and there was only one way to test it.

So, he extended his hand towards her, and began his final exam.

Kagome clung to Sesshomaru as they soared across the sky, the wind gently caressing the couple. Kagome opened her eyes, not realizing she had them clenched shut, and looked to the scenery, feeling her mouth open as she gasped softly.

"It's so beautiful…" She whispered, reaching her arm out to touch the clouds. Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he watched the childlike behavior of the girl in his arms, almost smiling.

Finding a decent spot to land, they descended from the air slowly, adjusting from the bright blues to the deep green of the forest. The youki around their feet dissipated as they touched lush grass. Sesshomaru did not release the clawed hand that had rested on her waist, though, and continued to hold her to his form.

"Sesshomaru? We've landed… you can let me go, now." Kagome whispered, her cheeks flushing from the intimate contact between the two. She secretly hoped he wouldn't move his hand, though. She felt a swell of butterflies in her belly from his touch, and wished it would last.

He heard her, but did not intend on releasing her. He waited patiently for her to say something… waited for her to snatch her body away from him.

Surprisingly, she stayed there for a good, long moment. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he listened to their surroundings, settling on the sound of Kagome's heart beat.

He found it distorted as he felt movement in his arms, opening his eyes to see Kagome turning in his hold. She did not pull away, though. She only turned so she could face him.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, looking up to his ivory face as his eyes met her own.

"What is your relationship with Inuyasha?" He questioned, his chest rumbling as he spoke in his deep baritone.

"Inuyasha…?" She spoke, slightly confused. He brought her all the way here to talk about his brother?

"Do you care for him?" He tried again, trying to get an answer out of the girl. He noticed her heart was beating rapidly, and that the color in her cheeks was rising. He felt slight disappointment as the answer was obvious, but waited to her the truth fall from her lips.

"Yes…. And no," she responded, vaguely. Sesshomaru lifted a brow, not quite expecting the answer she had given him.

"Explain." He demanded, not quite satisfied with her answer.

"I care for him… but not how I used to. I… loved him," she replied, lowering her head to the ground, watching as a cherry blossom fell to the soft, green grass.

Sesshomaru listened carefully, noticing the pretense of the word 'love.' Did that mean she had once cared for him, but no longer felt the same? As if answering his question, she continued to speak.

"Inuyasha was my first love. I was head over heels for the guy…" She smiled, lifting her head to the taiyoukai again. Her eyes were sparkling as she lifted a hand to his face, caressing him gently. "I don't feel the same way about Inuyasha, anymore. I care for him… but I'm not in love with him, anymore. It would be impossible to have a life with him…"

His eyes closed as she cupped his cheek, stroking his stripes with her thumb. He leaned into her hand, appeased at her answer.

"Sesshomaru, why are you asking me about my feelings towards your brother?" She questioned gently, removing her hand from his face as she did. His eyes opened slowly, taking in her flushed cheeks.

"This one needed to establish your eligibility." He responded, reaching his hand out towards a falling cherry blossom, cradling it gently in his palm.

"Eligibilty…?" She asked, looking to the flower in her palm.

"As taiyoukai of the West, this one is required to have an heir who will succeed him." He replied, lifting his hand cradling the blossom to her hair. "Naturally, that would require this one to procure a mate - a life long partner."

"Are you asking me for advice?" She asked, slightly disappointed of the possibility of it all.

"This one has arranged a list of qualifications that would be expected to the one who would be the Lady of the West." He noticed her face as it fell, almost smirking at her stupidity.

"Oh, okay… well, what are your requirements? I won't be able to help unless I know…" She sighed, waiting for his answer. She felt her heart fall into her stomach, trying to hide the tears that were sure to be forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I already have a potential mate in mind, however… there is one requirement she has not yet met."

"Well… what is it? Who is it?" She questioned, feeling anger build up in her from Sesshomaru's misleading actions. Did he know what he was doing to her!?

"Kagome… how blind can you be?" He spoke gently, tucking the blossom into her ebony hair. She gasped softly at his actions, her confusion clearing up as the gears in her head started shifting.

"I thought… you hated humans? I thought… you hated me. There's no way you'd want me… a miko… as your mate!" She babbled, her heart pounding in her chest.

He chuckled, dipping his head towards her own. His lips were only inches away from hers as he lifted his clawed hand to cradle the tender flesh of her neck. Inhaling her scent deeply, his hot breath caressed her slightly opened lips.

"That would make two of us, then."

His lips crashed onto hers as his other hand wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned into him, the tears that threatened to spill gently caressing her cheeks.

'You will make a fine Lady of the West, my little miko.'

Inuyasha watched with a crestfallen look as Sesshomaru and Kagome kissed, holding each other gingerly. Her words had hurt him, but he could not deny that there would be no way he and Kagome could live the life of a married couple.

She would be well off with Sesshomaru, he realized. She would be treated as a real princess, and would never have to worry about anything financial for the rest of her life. She would be in good hands.

There was no doubt that he was still in love with Kagome, and he would never stop loving her.

A cherry blossom landed gently on his shoulder, awakening him from his thoughts. Taking it with clawed hands, he glanced back to Kagome and gave a sad smile before letting the blossom fall, drifting in the wind.

When you love something so deeply, you sometimes have to let it go.

There! I hope you all enjoyed this! I really enjoyed writing for this challenge!


End file.
